


Король былого и грядущего

by tenkosh



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Nurmengard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Альбус приходит в Нурменгард.





	Король былого и грядущего

**Author's Note:**

> Использованы фразы из фильма "Люди Икс" (2000); цитируется книга "Король былого и грядущего" Т. Х. Уайта.
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Шахматы нельзя, — сказал охранник, — и ваш шарф — тоже.

— Шейный платок? — переспросил Альбус. — Вы не слишком строги?

«Это уже не вам решать», — ответил охранник одним взглядом.

«Это уже не мне решать», — мысленно согласился Альбус.

Об условиях содержания заботились совсем другие люди, его делом было только посадить Геллерта в тюрьму. Победить на дуэли. Сорвать все планы. А еще раньше — самому и внушить эти идеи, поддержать фантазии об идеальном мире, из-за которых в итоге развязалась настоящая война.

Альбус всегда чувствовал ответственность за то, что Геллерт оказался в тюрьме. Даже после стольких лет.

— Книгу можно оставить, — охранник скрипел пером по пергаменту, вписывая в журнал, куда до этого занес все данные Альбуса, имя автора и название. — Но вы должны расписаться вот здесь.

Рядом с графой «Посетитель» стояла звездочка. Альбус взглянул на мелкий шрифт внизу страницы: «Ознакомлен с правилами посещения и передачи посылок, принимаю все риски. Подтверждаю, что в посылке нет запрещенных к передаче вещей, и осознаю возможные меры наказания в случае чрезвычайных ситуаций, связанных с содержимым».

И еще ниже: «Администрация тюрьмы "Нурменгард" не несет ответственности за безопасность посетителя внутри камеры».

Альбус взмахнул палочкой, оставляя подпись, и его повели по знакомым пустым коридорам к лифту. Прямо из клетки лифта открывался вид на горы: шахта находилась вне тюрьмы, открытая холодным ветрам. Насколько хватало взгляда — Альпы, припорошенные снегом, извилистая река, деревья, густые облака. Если и выбирать вид, которым придется любоваться все последние годы жизни, это был отличный вариант.

Без шейного платка быстро стало холодно, и Альбус поднял воротник пальто, пряча горло. Ехали долго. В молчании, под скрежет старых механизмов. Альбус даже начал гадать, что будет, если они здесь застрянут посреди скалы без палочек или упадут в шахту, но невозмутимое лицо охранника успокаивало. Наверное, работники тюрьмы без происшествий пользовались лифтом по несколько раз в день.

— У вас десять минут, — предупредил охранник, когда они подошли к входу в камеру. — Я подожду здесь.

Геллерт стоял у окна, заложив руки за спину, и обернулся так лениво, будто редкие посещения не были его единственным развлечением в тюрьме.

— Старый друг, — Геллерт улыбнулся и приглашающе махнул рукой на единственный стул. — Большего предложить не могу. Наверное, не к этому привык герой волшебного мира?

Альбус кинул принесенную книгу на койку. Матрас оказался настолько жестким, что даже не спружинил, и толстый том грузом упал на покрывало. Раньше Альбус чаще приносил газеты, но Геллерт проявлял мало интереса к тому, что происходило в мире — происходило без его участия. Наверное, ему просто невыносимо было думать о том, что он уже никогда не повлияет на события.

Книги — другое дело. Что-то вечное, написанное вне времени. То, что читали поколения назад и будут читать через столетия.

Альбус сел на стул, а Геллерт — на край койки, с любопытством открыв книгу.

— Как много всего я упускаю, — протянул он, щупая пальцами плотную бумагу. — Теперь печатают совсем по-другому. И что за Уайт? Один из ваших чистокровных волшебников? Вроде Блэков?

Альбус не сдержал смешок, и Геллерт резко вскинул голову — догадался.

— Нет, — он неверяще уставился на Альбуса, — это книга магла? Ты не мог принести мне книгу магла.

Альбус широко улыбался, уже не скрывая этого. До сих пор не проронил ни слова.

Наверное, было нечестно приносить Геллерту такие книги. Альбус практически использовал его беспомощное положение — в камере же не оставалось занятий. Геллерт мог откладывать книгу день, два. Неделю. Но потом он прочитает, даже несмотря на отвратительное для него содержание.

— Книга про Мерлина и короля Артура, — сказал наконец Альбус. — Узнаешь, как маглы видят эту историю.

Геллерт пролистал несколько страниц и открыл книгу там, где лежала маленькая закладка.

— «Право может основываться только на праве, его нельзя устанавливать с помощью Сильной Руки», — вслух прочитал он. — Я думал, тут должно быть про волшебство, а не про твои нравоучения.

— Про волшебство тоже есть, — пообещал Альбус.

Геллерт прочитал еще несколько цитат по закладкам, и Альбус внимательно следил за его лицом. Ловил малейшие реакции, изредка замечал в глазах понимание, а не только раздражение.

За дверью раздались голоса охранников, напомнившие о том, что драгоценное время утекает.

— Вчера умер Архимед, — сказал Альбус, отвлекая Геллерта от книги.

— Твой старый филин? Неужели он был еще жив? Что ж… он прожил долгую, насыщенную жизнь. По-моему, тут и сожалеть не о чем.

— Так ты скажешь, когда я тоже умру? — Альбус снова улыбнулся.

— Вряд ли мне об этом сообщат. Если только я сам догадаюсь, когда ты перестанешь приходить. И потом до самой смерти так и буду гадать: умер ты или просто окончательно разочаровался во мне. Ты же для этого до сих пор приходишь, Альбус? До сих пор ищешь надежду?

Альбус поймал взгляд Геллерта — усталый, успокоившийся, без былого огня. Но несмотря на это и глубокие морщины, несмотря на тюремную камеру, Альбус видел в его глазах что-то такое, что было там и десятки лет назад. Что связывало его с Геллертом Гриндельвальдом, с которым он познакомился в Годриковой впадине и которого полюбил.

— Зачем ты задаешь вопросы, если знаешь ответы?

Геллерт развел руками и снова посмотрел на книгу.

— Да и может быть, я умру здесь раньше. От скуки и твоих плохих книг, пока ты развлекаешься на свободе.

— О, да. На свободе сплошные развлечения, — Альбус немного помрачнел. — Напомни в следующий раз рассказать тебе о Томе Риддле. Можешь пока строить догадки о том, кто это. Тоже поразвлекайся. 

— Уж видимо, не новый любовник, — Геллерт рассмеялся. — Почему с ним не разберется кто-нибудь другой? По-моему, тебе пора на пенсию, Альбус. Купишь домик по другую сторону Альп, такую же добровольную тюрьму. Пусть войны выигрывают молодые волшебники, пока ты читаешь книги своих маглов.

«Эти молодые волшебники сами могут только проигрывать войны», — подумал Альбус, но промолчал.

Он приходил в эту камеру не для того, чтобы думать о насущных проблемах. Здесь время останавливалось, стены отгораживали от внешнего мира, не пропуская срочные новости.

— Профессор Дамблдор, — дверь открылась, и на пороге появился охранник, — вам пора.

Альбус встал.

— Я рад, что ты до сих пор приходишь, — вдруг быстро сказал Геллерт. — Наверное, и не переживу, если ты вдруг перестанешь. Если умрешь или окончательно разочаруешься во мне.

— Я не разочаруюсь, пока ты так говоришь. И не стану умирать без предупреждения, — Альбус улыбнулся в последний раз. — Обещаю запланировать свою смерть.


End file.
